Sorpresas y Confesiones
by Takkumi07
Summary: [One-shot] Una sorpresa. Momo los lleva a todos a... !¿La grabación de un comercial!... Bueno, tal vez el viaje pueda traer alguna que otra "sorpresa extra" para un par de miembros. [KanoKido]


Hola gente! les traigo otro Fic! (la inspiración~~) que surgió producto de, increíblemente, un sueño medio extraño que tuve e_e

Bueno, espero que lo disfruten, es un KanoKido, con leves toques de HaruTaka (no lo podía dejar afuera *-*) y ShinAya :3 y si se preguntan por la continuación de mi primer fic, ya se vendrá! paciencia :3

**Aclaración 1: Como siempre, los personajes de Kagerou Project no son míos, son de Jin-sama **

**Aclaración 2: Aprovecharé este espacio para aclarar algo importante y poco trascendental a mi juicio xD pero... soy hombre e_e xD es que me dí cuenta hace poco que una persona que me escribió (no diré nombres) me trató todo el mensaje como mujer y yo no me había percatado del hecho xDD pero bueno, aclaro eso dejando una duda existencial ¿Porqué habrá tan pocos hombres que escribes Fics? al menos eso es lo que he visto, de hecho jamás he visto a un "escritor" de fics y eso fue también una motivación que me llevo a escribir a mí :3 bueno bueno, espero no sea un problema y no me extiendo mas en la explicación xD espero disfruten!**

* * *

><p>- ¡Chicos! ¡Les tengo una gran sorpresa! - Con estas palabras, la rubia anunciaba su regreso a la base.<p>

Shintaro estaba tomando una soda, aburrido como una ostra tirado en el sofá, mientras que Mary preparaba un poco de té que le había pedido Kano, el cual se encontraba peleando como de costumbre con Kido. Takane, Haruka y Ayano jugaban videojuegos en la habitación de la primera chica, Hibiya estaba con Hiyori en una "cita" (que se basaba en la tan usada técnica de la menor para tener a alguien que cargara las cosas que compraba) y Seto se encontraba en uno de sus trabajos de medio tiempo.

Al escuchar la llegada de Momo anunciando tales noticias, la peliverde dejó a Kano solo, para comenzar a reunir a todos y escuchar las nuevas de la Kisaragi menor. Ya todos reunidos en el salón Shintaro preguntó:

- ¿Y? ¿de qué se trata la sorpresa hermanita?

- Bueno, vengo de la agencia y me pidieron que grabara un comercial para un nuevo producto que saldrá al mercado, por tanto la sorpresa es que... ¡Están todos invitados a ir a ver como lo grabo!

- ... - Un silencio sepulcral invadió la base entera, no volaba ni una mosca en esos momentos... realmente pensaron que era algo mucho más interesante... o al menos divertido.

- ¿Invitados... u obligados? - Shintaro rompió el ambiente tenso con aquella pregunta, a lo que su hermana lo miró con una expresión tal que el resto del Mekakushi Dan se llenó de pavor con solo verla, lo cual hizo que cambiaran de actitud de inmediato frente a la propuesta de chica y mostraron unas pequeñas sonrisas fingidas para demostrar que estaban de acuerdo.

- Bueno bueno, ¡no puede ser tan malo! hay que apoyar a nuestra amiga en estos momentos y alegrarnos frente a su trabajo - dijo alegremente Ayano, intentando apaciguar el ambiente.

- Además no creo que sea tan lejos, será una buena excusa para salir un rato~ - dijo el chico gato, volviendo a tener su típica expresión alegre.

- Bueno, en realidad... ahí hay un pequeño problema - respondió Momo, mirando a otro lado un poco nerviosa.

- ... ¿problema? ¿qué clase de problema? - preguntó Takane un poco preocupada.

- Bueno... es al otro lado de la ciudad jeje.

- ... ¡¿QUEEEE?!

* * *

><p>El calor era insoportable, no podían creer que tendrían que tomar el tren y atravesar media ciudad para ir a ver a su amiga grabar un comercial... ¡tal vez para un concierto! ¿pero por un comercial? realmente no valía soportar ese calor del demonio. Pero ahí estaban, caminando hacia la estación para dirigirse al destino planeado.<p>

Luego de 1 hora y media de viaje por fin lograron llegar, casi muertos (en especial por Shintaro, que a pesar de dejar de ser un Hikikomori, no acostumbraba nada a caminar tanto en un día tan caluroso.

- Envidio a Mary... realmente la envidio... - sollozaba Takane, también totalmente agotada por el viaje que habían realizado.

Mary no se sentía del todo bien, prefirió quedarse en la base a cuidarla mientras ellos no estaban, aparte de querer esperar a Seto para cuando volviera.

- Nee, Takane. Si quieres te puedo cargar de aquí en adelante - dijo Haruka con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

- ¡Estúpido! puedo caminar sola, no te hagas el príncipe azul en estos momentos - gritó la chica, enojada y con un leve rubor en sus mejillas. Pero su expresión cambió drásticamente a la de sorpresa cuando sintió los brazos del chico al rededor de su cintura, para luego darse cuenta que estaba en el aire, solo para terminar sentada en los hombros de su captor.

- ¡¿Q-q-que haces idiota?! ¡Bájame enseguida!

- Jaja vamos Takane, tu solo aférrate a mí y todo saldrá bien - dijo el peliceniza, mirando a su amiga hacia arriba con una amplia sonrisa.

- ... idiota - al escuchar a Haruka y ver su expresión, solo pudo mirar hacia otro lado con un pequeño puchero, completamente sonrojada y abrazar el cuello del chico, lo cual a pesar de todo no fue nada desagradable para ella.

- Jeje ¡se ven muy tiernos! ¿qué te parecería que también te cargase así Tsubomi-chan~? - dijo Kano con sus típicas sonrisas picaras, las cuales no soportaba la líder del grupo.

- Ni en un millón de años... además eres muy pequeño, jamás podrías llevarme así como lleva Haruka a Takane.

- Jajajaja totalmente humillado Kano - se burló Shintaro, con el poco aliento que aún le quedaba.

Kano realmente odiaba que lo molestaran por su estatura...¡y más si lo hacía su querida Danchou! Del ex Hikikomori se podría vengar después... pero ¿y de Kido? no podía vengarse de ella, él solo quería demostrarle su afecto, lo cual no era posible bajo ninguna circunstancia producto de su personalidad Tsundere. Pero estaba convencido y esperanzado de que, algún día y de alguna manera, podría demostrarle todo lo que él sentía por ella y verificar si era mutuo o no (aunque estaba más que seguro que así era)

* * *

><p>- Ahhh ¡al fin termino! - gritó emocionada Takane.<p>

- Creí que nunca acabaría... - dijo Kido, cruzándose de brazos y llevando su cabeza hacia su espalda con los ojos cerrados.

Ya se estaba oscureciendo. Eran las 19:30 PM y solo querían volver a la base a descansar.

- Chicos ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme! pero tengo que quedarme un momento para hablar con la productora sobre algunos temas pendientes. Si quieren pueden irse y nos vemos mañana - Momo también se veía bastante cansada, sumando todas las horas de grabación que tuvo que aguantar esa tarde tan calurosa.

Al saber esto, Shintaro prefirió quedarse a esperar a que su hermana terminara de forma definitiva, así podría acompañarla a casa y no se tendría que ir tan tarde ella sola.

- Entonces si tú te quedas esperando a Momo-chan, yo me quedo esperándote a ti - dijo tiernamente Ayano con una linda sonrisa en su rostro, para luego proceder a acercarse inocentemente a Shintaro y susurrarle unas palabras al oído, imperceptibles por los demás miembros del Dan, con una pícara chispa en sus ojos. Acto seguido se pudo ver a Shin abriendo sus ojos como platos y sonrojándose levemente, para pasar a ver a su amiga que había vuelto a su actitud tierna e inocente como de costumbre. De una manera u otra notó como Kano lo veía con una mirada extraña, como si lo estuviera juzgando en ese preciso momento... como si le estuviera diciendo _"cuida a mi hermana o te mataré"_ , por lo que Shintaro le otorgó una mirada un tanto seria, queriendo decirle _"no te preocupes, no le pasará nada"_, cosa que dejó un poco más tranquilo al chico gato_ ._ Bajo estas circunstancias, los demás comenzaron a marcharse, se despidieron y emprendieron el viaje hacia la estación.

Una vez dentro del tren, Takane y Haruka iban conversando como de costumbre, con sus coqueteos de siempre (que claramente solo veían los demás), mientras que Kido y Kano iban tranquilamente parados en el vagón. Kano se veía extrañamente preocupado y más aún: callado.

- ¿Pasa algo? - preguntó Kido mirándolo de reojo

- Claro que no ¿que podría pasarme~? - Kano estaba usando su máscara otra vez y eso a Kido la irritaba mucho. Ella sabía porque estaba en ese estado.

- Estas preocupado por Ayano ¿cierto?

- ... vaya que soy transparente ante tus ojos - Kano miraba hacia el piso, con una sonrisa triste y melancólica - Debe ser que ando mas sobreprotector ahora que regresó... ya sabes, no quiero perderla otra vez...

- Vamos no te preocupes, tu sabes que puede cuidarse sola y, aunque no me guste admitirlo, está con Shintaro y la cuidará bien.

- Jaja sí, creo que me estoy preocupando de más. Gracias Tsubomi-chan~

- ¡Te digo que no me llames así!

- ¡Vamos! pero si es tu nombre y es tan lindo como tu~ - Kano cerró los ojos, esperando el golpe de Kido en cualquier momento... pero se sorprendió cuando no lo recibió. En cambio cuando los abrió logró dilucidar un pequeño sonrojo en las mejillas de su amiga, mientras esta miraba hacia el frente, intentando eludir la mirada del rubio. _Tal vez está cansada y por eso no me golpeó - _pensó sin quitar la vista de la chica.

Pasado un rato ya había comenzado a subir bastante gente, al parecer estaban en el horario punta y les sería difícil mantenerse tan cómodos como estaban hasta el momento, pero realmente no pensaron que fuera a tal magnitud: en una estación subió una enorme cantidad de gente, por lo que Kano reaccionó de inmediato, acercándose a la peliverde para que no se perdieran entre la multitud, logrando tomarla de la mano. Producto de la avalancha de personas ocurrieron dos hechos notables, que saltaron de inmediato a la vista del chico: primero, que Haruka y Takane habían desaparecido, quien sabe donde estarían en ese mar de gente, por lo que Kano tenía pensado intentar encontrarlos entre la multitud... de no ser porque no se podía mover ni un musculo de su posición, lo cual nos lleva al segundo hecho. Kano estaba completamente aprisionado al cuerpo de Kido. A penas se dio cuenta de esto observó que el rostro de la susodicha estaba completamente rojo, con sus ojos abiertos a más no poder y sus latidos a 1000 por hora. Debido a la estatura del muchacho (de la que se habían burlado anteriormente) sus caras estaban a muy pocos centímetros una de la otra. Ambos podían sentir sus respiraciones muy cerca y eso los tenía bastante "complicados".

- K-K-Kano... por favor, ¿pu-puedes correrte un poco?

- Créeme que si pudiera lo haría Kido... ¿o tal vez no? - Kano estaba muy nervioso, pero eso no le impidió molestar a Kido por la situación... después de todo, lo estaba disfrutando mucho.

- Idiota...

Ambos se quedaron mirando fijamente, mientras seguían sintiendo sus respiraciones agitadas en sus rostros. De un momento a otro el rubio no se pudo aguantar más y acercándose un poco a su querida amiga, juntó sus labios con los suyos. Kido se tensó completamente, sin saber qué hacer en ese momento, pero luego de unos segundos se dejó llevar ¿que mas podría hacer? correspondió el beso con timidez, demostrando que era el primero que daba en su vida, pero poco a poco se fue intensificando en la medida de lo posible. Al separarse en busca de aire, Kido lo miró con un pequeño enojo, sin quitar el color carmesí de sus mejillas.

- T-te golpearé después de esto, t-te lo juro.

- Bueno, entonces tendré que sacarle provecho a la situación antes de morir

Un beso, otro mas y otro y otro... Kido no se resistía, no hacía nada para detenerlo, solo disfrutaba con cada beso que le otorgaba su querido Kano... si, su querido Kano. Ella lo sabía, lo sabía hace mucho pero nunca quiso admitirlo: amaba a ese idiota que tanto la hacía enfurecerse, pero no como un hermano, si no como algo más.

- Mmm... o-oye, a todo esto ¿d-donde están los chicos? - preguntó Kido recuperando un poco el aliento.

Kano, girando todo lo que podía (que era realmente muy poco) miró para ambos lados intentando buscarlos, sin encontrar a ninguno de los dos.

- No tengo ni idea... bueno, tal vez se están divirtiendo, como nosotros ¿no crees?

Kido no pudo evitar sonreír levemente ante tal comentario. Realmente se estaba divirtiendo, lo estaba disfrutando a más no poder pero aún conservaba ese rechazo a estar besando a su "hermano" en una situación como esa.

- Sabes ... realmente te amo - Sorpresa. Kano lo había dicho primero y no podía creerlo. Pensó en decirlo pero creía que no era el mejor momento... pero escucharlo de él la hizo increíblemente feliz.

- Y-yo... yo también te amo Kano... - Un beso. Solo un beso se necesitó para sellar ese momento... que lamentablemente vieron terminado al momento en que escucharon que venía la estación en la que tenían que bajar.

- Rayos ¿qué te parece pasarte unas cuantas estaciones? - sonrió Kano

- N-no seas estúpido, hay que buscar la manera de salir de aquí.

Y eso hicieron. De alguna manera y después de unos momentos lograron salir del vagón, completamente agotados y con un calor insoportable, más que por la gente que había, por la experiencia recién vivida.

De pronto vieron salir a Haruka, que cargaba en brazos a Takane, la cual estaba aferrada completamente al chico, engarfiada con pies y brazos a su torso.

- Eh... bueno, no preguntaremos - dijo Kido mirando hacia otro lado.

- Ya Takane, puedes soltarme.

- ¡¿Ah?! oh ¡claro!

La chica de coletas saltó buscando el suelo, se recompuso y volvió a su estado normal... al menos tan normal como podía en ese momento.

- Ok, hemos pasado por cosas raras hoy y estamos todos cansados, será mejor apresurarnos y llegar a casa - dijo Kido para imponer algo de orden y acercándose un poco más a Kano le susurró - esto JAMAS pasó ¿sí? te mato si se lo cuentas a alguien.

- No te preocupes Danchou, soy una tumba~ - respondió alegremente Kano, viendo a la peliverde aún sonrojada por el "insidente"

Quien pensaría que ser bajito tendría tales privilegios.


End file.
